the_frontier_of_krinvalafandomcom-20200215-history
"Kyrainum" The Banished Shaman
Anonymous Editors, put what you want to add here, I'll sort it into the appropriate category or add more if I need to: '-WARNING, DO NOT GET KYRAINUM DRUNK-' Kyrainum was a resident of Krinvala, being a Minority, specifically a Nur Agon Shaman is straining on the 13 year old child. Over these influences he's developed a more mature personality, yet not entirely, and is a little more lightly said, crazy, than most. He's willing to do anything to survive in these new lands. -- Moving forward ten years, Kyrainum became a much more noble person, now matured and taught partially in the society he was a part of, he doesn't act as blatently brutal, though his personality is still the same. Interests Kyrainum has an undying interest for traps and carrying through Del'Mera's wishes, as a childish view on shoving his elders accusations at their face. When he was 7, he was called the Mortal Link of Del'Mera by his tribe, and he intends to prove that to them, even though they might not witness it. In terms of his trapsetting, Kyrainum knows a vast array of these from catching animals in the wilds, having to improvise new ideas over the years, as animals came to overcome the usual ones. These traps can vary from small trip-wires that lead the victim into a hooked spike, to a large rock-climbing wall that is rigged to crumble if certain pieces are disturbed. Here is a list of traps that Kyrainum has made since sailing to Krinvala (they're actually underneath the player model), in chronological order: 1. Bad Pointy. 2. Skull Crushy! 3. Pew Pew Paralyzer. Birth to Age 5 The first time Kyrainum drew breath, all eyes were on him; Tribe members had gathered around to witness if the blood of the Shaman would pass from his parents to him, the moment that had been in waiting for eight entire months. The delivery of the child did not disappoint. Kyrainum cried, small, stubby arms reaching into the air, a familiar series of lines across his body, surely not tattoos, as the world could not see him until now... Fate demanded Kyrainum's destiny be chosen at that moment, guided to ensure perfection and nobility amongst those who could potentially warship him, years of hardships were to come. Five Years later Running across the thick grass of the field, Kyrainum giggled, looking over his shoulder to get a better view of where his mother and father were, meanwhile bulldozing a path through the field. The sun shone down brightly on them and in fact, all men and women that day. Luckily Kyrainum's chalk white skin didn't absorb heat as well as his darker counterparts did, otherwise he would likely be crying from the blistering, humid heat. The family had walked a mile off from the Tribes-ground to spend the day in quiet, without any bother from the non-blessed individuals far behind them. Kyrainum seemed to tap into unlimited energy as his giggling reset in humorous intervals, occasionally mixed with an "OW!" as he ran into a thicker strand of the tall grass that whipped his bare calf, but he was taught to be strong, so other than that, he continued laughing. Finally he passed through to a clearing, where it looked like cattle had slept, a large circle spanning about 5 meters in diameter, cut off from view, the tall grass obscuring anything that might be inside. Standing in the center, Kyrainum looked up, his eyes distant as his laughing died down, a curiosity sparked inside him as he got a new goal in the matter of seconds, to find what made this circle! Without a problem in his mind, Kyrainum forgot that he was supposed to stay in sight, and dashed down the trampled grass that lead away from them, likely made by the same creature that slept there another night, his giggling fading as he attained more distance from his family. An Hour Later Looking around him entirely, Kyrainum was surrounded in tall trees, light leaves drifting down around him, Fall Season wasn't far from the current time. Even at this point, he was still unaware of his families' orders. He was even more unaware of which way he had come from. Before his mind could settle, he looked to his side, where a docile Honeybee drained a dandelion that grew at the base of the tree to his left. He leaned closer, studying it, looking over the black and warm orange stripes, before he could become accustomed to one thing for too long, he got another idea, to play with the bee! So he did exactly that, he reached towards the insect and pulled the dandelion out of the ground, as a result, the insect buzzed off of the flower and started away from him, but he wouldn't give up playing that easily, that was a challenge. Kyrainum sprinted after the insect, yelling at it humorously, jumping up to try and swat it, he managed to keep a good pace with it, given his skeletal density and determination. With more effort than before, Kyrainum jumped and grabbed the bee out of the air, that's when he received the ping in his palm. Immediately everything came to a stop, Kyrainum started screaming as he let go of the bee, its' dying body, which had given up its' insides and stinger for the sake of the colony falling beside Kyrainum. While tears streamed down his eyes, and screams echoed through and out of the forest in intervals, his family had been searching through the fields, only to hear the echoing screams from Kyrainum further out. Nothing had hurt so much in his life, -ever-, it had brought an overwhelming sense of dread over him, by piercing through his soft palm, minutes later he would've stopped his screaming, only to continue sobbing on the forest floor. That is when the two sets of footsteps neared him, A hand closed around Kyrainum's wrist as he was yanked to his feet, still sobbing, quickly follow by a hard shove into the tree behind him, a cry escaping his throat. It was his father, his mother standing close behind, a frown across her face, the following hours was his father shouting at him, throwing him around and hitting him, the pain of the beesting had subsided, but the pain of bruises to come was apparent now. By now, the day was finished, and in the end Kyrainum sad on his father's shoulders, his dirtied face and body all-too apparent from the recent scuffle, as they walked back to the camp. Age 7 to Age 13 Two Years Later Kyrainum had since two years ago, quieted down, he was still happy, ran around and played, but it was never as enthusiastic and pure as before, that day he had learned something, it was distorted and false, but it was the truth in his mind. The bee hurt him, all he wanted to do was play, and it tried to kill him, giving up its' own life to do so. Even after that, his father only beat him and yelled at him, there was no sympathy, no comfort. They were all mean. So his 7 year old mind deducted. He had no connection to normal society, save for the bowing men and women when he passed, he intimidated them, no one would try to talk to him or his family, they were afraid, he had no friends, none of them were blessed like he was, all of their parents probably told them to stay away. All of this lent him no guidance, and he was his own guide, and what his mind deducted, was what was absolute, and no one would tell him otherwise, as no one dared to, afraid of the consequences their gods would give them if they did. Gods. In fact, a festival was occurring, and Kyrainum and his family would have to be there and observe, to be the mortal eyes of the Gods to witness, that is what they thought they were doing, that is. Those many hours later, Kyrainum sat on a chair, a smaller one in between his mother and father, as tribes-people began to dance around the flickering fire, chanting. Kyrainum was covered in black paint, his hair was dyed blue for the event. Black outlines across his cheeks, and symbols coated his torso and chest, and elegant lines twisted over his natural, blessed lines. Kyrainum watched the blazing fire, his teeth were gritted as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, with nothing to do except sit there and watch. Little could he comprehend complex concepts at his age, but he felt something tugging at his heat almost, he felt trapped, isolated. His mind travelled back to the bee, it stung him for wanting to play, is that normal? Looking back to the dancing Tribes-people, Kyrainum thought of something, he looked over to his father, and than his mother, than back to the people. Why could they play and not get hurt for it and he couldn't... Are they an exception...? Was someone not doing what they were supposed to do? Kyrainum bit his lip slightly, looking to the fire, thoughts raced through his mind, slowly going towards one direction. Punishment. Kyrainum went to stand up, but a heavy hand pressed against his chest and pushed him against the chair, his father. What was he thinking? Kyrainum couldn't do anything, he wanted to make them stop, it wasn't fair, he was the only one who got hurt for playing... Kyrainum's eyes drifted to a child, chanting with a large grin across his face, probably holding the hands of his father and mother in the circle, it wasn't fair, he needed to face the consequences. One Day Later All that remained of the previous nights festivities were the smouldering embers of the fire, everything else was packed up. The faded marks of his showing still were on his body, but faded, of course his natural lines still existed, which were an odd, almost purple color. Both of his parents had blue markings, it was just one of those mysteries they accepted, there was no solution. This was the life Kyrainum would live, but his urges to fix his boredom were met with more violent solutions now, he had made a decision he couldn't undo, he needed to enforce punishment on the camp for those that played with no worry. Right? That was just job, he was growing up, he thought... A man worked on putting fire into the firepit, getting ready for the fire the next night, to tell stories and myths... He was chopping lumber with an ax, Kyrainum tilted his head, walking over to the man. Before he could open his mouth, the ax was dropped and the man had quickly walked away... Why did the nature of his natural markings even matter? He had what he wanted... Anyways. Leaning down, Kyrainum picked up the handle of the hatchet, looking over it, than to the pile of wood. Is this right? They need to be punished... Hours later, Kyrainum stood in front of the young boys hut, the curtain draped over the door as he held the hatchet, bracing himself to go inside. After a few moments he brushed it away, and the parents both looked to him, more specifically the hatchet. Both of them knelt, and began praying... Is it really this easy? They'll accept this right? Kyrainum had more doubts than he had assurances, but he walked onwards. Because someone needed to punish them for what they did... Right? Kyrainum looked to the boy, who was about his age, maybe a year younger, sitting on a cot with his eyes trained on Kyrainum, bigger than a compass, not literally of course. He held the face of someone who was guilty, surely Kyrainum couldn't tell that, he was still at the age of seven of course, but nonetheless, he took two steps forward, within a meter of the child, both of the parents didn't even look over to their child, they continued praying while their sons' life was at risk. It was just like when the bee had stung him, and his father didn't care, he simply beat him. That was the way people were, the world was... Right...? Kyrainum took one last look at the child, before swinging the hatchet down at him, those outside would hear a sickening splatter... Kyrainum stood there, silent, the body of the child falling onto the bed, pulling Kyrainum with it as his hand was wrapped like melded iron around the handle of the hatchet, his eyes wide. No... No... This isn't right... I made a mistake? Kyrainum's pupils were dilated entirely, as screams rang in the camp, someone had opened the flap of the hut to witness the murder. Kyrainum screamed himself, reeling back as another sickening sound came out along with the hatchet, Kyrainum scampering back. A hand clamped around Kyrainum's neck. His body lifted from the ground, gasping for air as his father growled, throwing him down to the ground, it was the last straw. Every single tribe member watched the two from a safe distance, as far as they knew, the moral embodiments of the gods were fighting... But one spoke up, "He's the offspring of Del'mera!" The cry echoed throughout the crowd, Kyrainum's father did not object, he tore the hatchet out of Kyrainum's hand and look down at him, ready to swing, but a tinge of sorrow swept over him... That was his son, the first offspring in their camp of Del'mera... His son. If he killed him, he might be struck down... A line escaped his lips. "My son will be branded with the name Kyrainum, Creator's Void, and be banished from our camp forever, if you see him after today, you may end him..." Objections cried from the crowd, they had gathered courage to face the 'Shaman' in their mass, they wanted Kyrainum killed, but it was not allowed. Hours later, Kyrainum sat in the depths of a damp cave,a sharpened stick beside him... But he did not cry... He had the remnants of a smirk. Six Years Later Present Day, Kyrainum lives alone, he had for all those years, using the survival skills he was taught to keep himself alive. In all those years, he had realized that day brought the most fun in his life, so much happened, he made an impact, he got to live on his own... He was happy, that day and event had twisted him far too much. He had perfected throwing hatchets in his time in the past years, grown larger, grown stronger, and most importantly, more feral, there was no society for him. Kyrainum had been alone for long enough, the quiet nights were torture, he wanted to see more, do more, stirr chaos in the roots of something, Krinvala... Didn't he hear word of that? He'd have to board a City-Stater boat... But it was already decided, even before all of the concerns, Kyrainum would be seen on the docks of Malticia, boarding a boat, where he set sail.~ There is only one way to cure boredom, And it isn't playing. One Week After Settling on Krinvala: Jonathan and Berry Kyrainum had no place, he was an abnormality to any viewpoint, he was a young Shaman, when seen, it would be within the coastal city, where his kind were already hated, let alone the Shaman. Even more odd, is that he managed to find a place: Master Osolt, a renowned mage of the Coastal City was the one who would arrange this, after Jalaak had overheard a conversation Kyrainum was having with Jonathan-- which one would note, prior to that day Kyrainum had slept over at the forge twice. Metting Osolt was actually more comforting, than Kyrainum believed it would be, he expected a harsh and cold man, but in fact he wasn't that at all. A challenge was made, that he had to become trustworthy to attain the Air Crystal, but for now, plans were arranged to have Kyrainum move into the Forge. He was accepted... Half-Enthusiastically, of course he had his suspiscions that they felt he was being invasive, so he would do anything they asked and more. For now, Kyrainum had a home, which maybe one day if he stays, can pull him back to society, and away from the distant, young child he had once been. 'Age 13 to 23 - Innocence' Kyrainum had hoped that their infiltration of the Lady's cult would've proven successful, but their efforts were to no use, Lady Krin attacked the city of Kalendria, leaving it and its' survivors in ruin. Kyrainum and Clara were kept alive of course, technically being a part of the Lady's people, but after the battle, which left the town in ruin, but also a good number of the Lady's people, he was left alone. Clara disappeared, it wasn't a surprise though. So with some of the survivors he set off, none of them he knew, it was a society of its' own. At first they were scared, focused on survival, which Kyrainum helped with easily, now using his magic to hunt instead of a bow, or a mixture of both in his later days. Food was provided daily, and when things became comfortable, those who didn't have magic began to conspire. "None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for that sorcery." "They killed me parents!" "It's all those demons fault." "Yeah screw them!". Hatred began spreading, and all Kyrainum could do was watch, tempted to do harm, but he was different, or so he thought. Two years had passed, with no sign of anyone he knew around. None of the survivors talked to him, they all did their own thing. Another year after, comments were made to him, telling him to go away, but there were no serious acts of violence. The next year is when they revolted against him. While hunting they pulled a sack over his head, than put a cloth up to his nose, he quickly fell unconscious. He awoke dazed, attempting to stand to his feet, but he tripped and fell, his ankles tied together with rope. Almost an entire spool of rope was tied around at his biceps, since he didn't have a left hand to tie with the right, it was the best they could do. There was also a bone in his mouth, with a smaller rope tying it securely there. A survivor came up to him, and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him across the ground. Minutes later he was pushed up against a treetrunk, where a man with an axe paced towards him, holding it in both hands with a scared look on his face, it could've been the first time he'd ever killed someone. That's when Kyrainum remembered it, history repeats itself, when he was young, he was banished from his tribe, everyone wanted to kill him but his father had him spared, and sent away, this time there was no father. A pulse of ice irradiated from him, the ropes freezing and shattering, the man sped up in the shock, attempting to bring the hatchet down on Kyrainum, as a block of ice formed at his left stump, instead of a hand, the ax buried itself within it. Kyrainum reached around with his right hand, pressing it against the mans head, hatred in his eyes as the man's eyes widened, a result of Kyrainum's new magic, Darkness. He fell to his knees screaming, who knows what horrors he'd seen, what loved ones he'd seen hate him, what ones he feared tormenting him. He fell onto his side, writhling, the illusions he'd seen must've been attacking him as he spasmed. Kyrainum cut the screaming short, as ice spikes formed at his finger tips, and impaled themselves in the mans head. The rest of the survivors came up with weapons in hand, looking at the body, than at Kyrainum, there was no hesitation in either side. Trees combusted into flames, as did grass, startling the group, Kyrainum could've ran, but he didn't, he was falling into old habits. Through the smoke, several ice spikes flew through, two missing as Kyrainum couldn't see well, one digging into one of the survivor's lung. He would die minutes later from choking on his own blood. That gave away his position, but with fire everywhere they were useless, Kyrainum could move around, while they were pinned. Time slowly passed, where the fire spread. One of the men wasn't paying attention and a fire caught his leg, quickly covering him in flames as he screamed, running wildly through the flames, slowly the sounds died out as he did. Kyrainum's eyes were wild, feral as he looks down at the group from a treebranch that hadn't yet been effected by the flames, the Dark magic taking effect as he focused his energy into it. The survivors began screaming, some fell down and started shaking, some sprinted, terrified through the flames, catching alite and burning to death. With a clench of his right palm, the fire turned to ice, frozen as it was, the still alive survivors screamed in their illusionary nightmares. Kyrainum went down beside them, and dispatched them by hand, with his hatchet. From there he was alone, he practiced what magic he knew, learning more by himself, especially his Shadow Magic. He had company in his mind, capable of bringing forth shadows of his friends and family, and having full conversations with them in his isolation, this is really all Kyrainum did besides survive for the rest of the time before he went back to civilization. Once reaching civilization once more, where another group of survivors established a new home, Kyrainum found most of his old friends, Berry, Gragnar, Rhianwen, and his sister Clara, his adopting father Jalaak, Jorgen, and others. But this new society was different, they had been thinking the same thing the other group he was with did. Magic will not be tolerated. But they had developed to a point where Kyrainum couldn't do it alone, so he would create a group, known as the Cogs of a Brokem Machine. ''Factions'' ''-Cogs of a Broken Machine - '' Feats of Greatness The departure of Mr. Osolt came as a punch to Kyrainum, he is essentially what gave him purpose to do what he did, but surprisingly, it gave him a revelation, he declared he would protect the town from evil, and in turn, do as he pleased in the wilds beyond: ((All of these events will only be recorded if they were actual RP, not backstory)) The first feat-- Taking down the Behemoth: An anonymous hulk of metal had entered the small town, and it was ordered to be restrained and captured, to no surprise no one offered to do it; besides Kyrainum. A stream of fire blasted towards the Behemoth, unfortunately missing twice in a row, only seering the edge of the armor, as it lumbered towards him, swiping the claymore length-wise, into his stomach, but he wasn't done... He couldn't be... So soon, with a final rush of adrenaline, Kyrainum leaps out, blood spraying from his wound, clamping the sides of the figures helmet, a blaze melting down the metal quickly, Kyrainum screaming as he pushed it inward, the beast yeilded, falling to one knee, the claymore dropping at it's side, Kyrainum fell over to his left, bleeding. Moments later his wound would be tended to by a council member, his eyes distant, Russel picked him up, carrying him to the front of the blacksmith, where he was paler than ever before, which the difference is still so very slight, already being ghastly white. He was set in front of the shop, where he fell asleep, unable to keep a conversation with the curious Russel. The Second Feat-- Campaign for Mayor of Kalendria: Finished, visit http://tinyurl.com/KYRA4MAYOR 'Impacts on Kyrainum' 'Berry/SlaughterBear/- '''Having one of the largest per doing fine surviving on his own, but she let him stay. After that they began visitting a lot, Kyrainum met Jonathan, and so forth. By meeting Berry he found a plasonal impacts on Kyrainum, Berry took him in when he first arrived in Krinvala, in honesty he wasce he belonged, and a group of friends to develop with, which boosted his confidence majorly, and swayed him away from his violent ways. '''Jonathan- '''If Kyrainum doesn't randomly find out he has a brother, he considers Jonathan as one, in his earlier days he watched Jonathan suffer a lot with his Crystal, at the time he wanted one for himself. It taught Kyrainum the idea of responsibility, Kyrainum always was a free spirit, and still is, but he swayed from his slightly sociopathic ways of not considering the feelings of others, since he never dealt with anyone for the majority of his life. '''Master Osolt- '''Without him, let's just say Kyrainum would still be shooting little spouts of water and setting leaves on fire. He inspired Kyrainum to delve into his magical potential, and discover the bounds of it, teaching him Darkness magic. That was not his only contribution to Kyrainum, he was the one who asked Berry and Jonathan for Kyra to stay there, he was the one who introduced Kyrainum to Jalaak, he was the one that always put Kyrainum on the edge of his comfort zone, even making him inflitrate a super-cult of dominant women led by Lady Krin. He helped shape Kyrainum for the better, in mind and body. '''Jalaak- '''After adopting Kyrainum because he "insulted" him, he didn't set a good example to start, he than put him down in his library, and gently coached him to work for him, it wasn't the most positive impact on Kyrainum, he overworked himself, growing tired, and writing his thoughts into a book, which is likely charred remains in what used to be Kalendria. The only effect Jalaak had on Kyrainum was coaxing his old habits back, and building up his stress. Present day, Kyrainum knows Jalaak does it with good intentions, and is just strict about it, but the damage was already done. '''Old Man Willikers- '''Kyrainum still clearly remembers the day the old man sat, fishing at the beach and giving him advice when he was 13, he still uses some of that to this day. '''Clara-' After not believing she was, in fact his sister, he rejected her for weeks, and months one could say, he denied her existance, but the facts eventually came to him. She looked like his mother, she had Shaman blood, she was a Nur Agon. He finally accepted her as his sister, and together they formed a strong bond. Kyrainum learned to care for someone else, to feel the need to protect, and his responsibility as the older sibling to do so. The reason Kyrainum is so noble now, is for that reason. '''Mr. Dead Rock Crushy Guy- '''No comment, taught Kyrainum how to ride a golem. Category:People Category:Shaman